


A Commission of the Heart

by Ribby



Series: Renaissance Italy AU [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an artist, the greatest commissions come from the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commission of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another bit in the artist!Viggo/patron!Sean AU.

  
It was a good thing Viggo kept a pad and charcoal by his bed, for he found himself woken out of a sound sleep more often than not with a new idea for a painting. Tonight was no exception--he woke with a finished picture in his head, and only words to start it with.  
It would be a personal project, a special one, not a paid commission. He prepared the canvas himself, stretching and treating it, and mixed the pigments by hand, for each shade needed to be perfect. He used cheap paper to sketch the design until he was satisfied; his journeymen and apprentices were astonished by the pile of wadded-up sketches that accumulated. They offered to help, but were politely refused--this work could have none but the Master's hand on it.  
Over the next few weeks, any spare moments he could snatch from other commissions he spent on the portrait, working late into the night. Finally, after weeks of work, it was completed to his satisfaction.  
Odysseus at the end of his adventures looked out of his canvas, his red-blond hair windblown, green eyes shining with the wonder of home, the smile on his face for Penelope out of the portrait. Only Viggo who knew whose face Odysseus bore... only Viggo and the one for whom he'd painted the portrait.  
Covering the canvas was difficult--it felt like shrouding himself--but it would only be seen by its recipient. Viggo only hoped he would take it in the spirit it was made, that of deep love and respect.  
When Sean answered his request for a visit, Viggo felt butterflies in his stomach--something he hadn't felt since his apprenticeship, presenting his first project for his master's approval. And there was as much riding on this--for while that had been his first expression of his true talent, this was Viggo's expression of his deep respect and slowly-developing love for his patron, who understood what art meant to him, and the lengths to which his muse could drive him, when he was in her grasp.  
But every moment of worry and care was made worth it when he unveiled the portrait. A catch of breath, and then Sean's smile and eyes shone brighter than his double, all for Viggo.  
"Thank you, Viggo... it is beautiful, stunning, and humbling to see myself through your eyes. I have no words."  
"Your smile is thanks enough. Even for poor Penelope, Odysseus's smile is enough, worth all her trouble and all her fidelity and for an artist, it is more valuable than gold."  
"Then let me add one more token of appreciation." Sean tipped Viggo's chin up, his eyes and smile alight with joy, and kissed him, gently but with passion. "Your heart was in your painting--I give you mine in return, and mind you care for it."  
Viggo swallowed, and smiled. "More precious than gold, and more fragile. Your heart is safe with me, my lord."  



End file.
